dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Magnus
Ultra Magnus (ウルトラマグナス, Urutora Magunasu), originally named as Magnum, is a fictional character and an protagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is the hammer-wielding commander of the Wreckers, Magnus of the Autobots, and leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard. He's one of Optimus Prime's closest lieutenants and more than capable of whipping even the worst disarray into military discipline, though he can get rather hung-up on protocol. Ultra Magnus may not be the most likable bot around, but he is completely honest at every level. A veteran of the Great War, Magnus is exceptionally straightforward in his dealings on every level. He makes no bones about some of the questionable projects he's enacted in order to counter the threat of the more heavily-armed Decepticons and doles out both praises and admonishments to his subordinates without hesitation. Regardless, he's rightly feared among the Decepticon ranks. Wise, powerful and utterly committed to keeping the peace of Cybertron at any cost, Ultra Magnus is no slouch when it comes to combat, either. When he needs to enter the fray, the Magnus Hammer—his symbol of a Magnus—can call down devastating lightning from the sky. "Ratchet didn't think this new hand he built for me was good enough. But I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough: giving up." :—Ultra Magnus to Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jack Angel (English), Show Hayami (Japanese), Dieter Gerlach (German), Not Known (Italian), Liu Jiazhen (Chinese), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Korean), Rauno Ahonen (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Mario Desmarais (Canadian French), Hannibal Brown (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Truck. When arriving to Earth Ratchet adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Earth Mack Car Carrier. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Ultra_Magnus_11960791593_dec1056918_c.png|Ultra Magnus' Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Ultra Magnus is a firm, stern, but fair leader. He prefers to follow exact protocol as he even required/expected the Autobots to call him "Sir." Despite being in charge of the Wreckers, he does not approve of their loose cannon lifestyle which brings him into conflict with Wheeljack. Since arriving on Earth, Ultra Magnus is less "by the book" and has adapted more to present-time command style. After battling Predaking, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack now have respect for each other. Wheeljack would often look out for Magnus and Magnus would do the same in return. The rest of the Autobots now respects Ultra Magnus and treats him like a family member. Ultra Magnus referred Smokescreen as "kid" than Soldier, which indicates that he can be warm-hearted. His traits are passed on by Strongarm. He notes that he considers Bumblebee to be a friend, something that the younger Autobot admitted was pretty significant for the taciturn commander. Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bulkhead ** Wheeljack ** Arcee ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Smokescreen Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Starscream * Unicron Abilities and Powers Ultra Magnus is incredibly strong being able knock out Starscream with a single punch and lift the Forge of Solus Prime with ease. He also managed to easily dispatch Shockwave. Megatron, however is out of Ultra Magnus' range, having been unable to beat him one on one. He is also a skilled pilot being able to fly his ship. It has been shown that he is a brilliant military tactician as he planned a sly assault on the enemy headquarters, which succeded in getting rid of Predaking before it attacked. His plan failed as he had underestimated the size of the Decepticon army and the fury with which it would fight. Though Magnus has been able to beat almost every Decepticon he has come across, he seems to struggle with Combiners as Galvatronus severely crippled his body and left him in a hospital bed. He is capable of hand to hand combats and is capable of performing various forms of battle tactics. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Ultra Magnus Wikipedia * Ultra Magnus Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Ultra Magnus Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wreckers Category:DC Universe Characters